Rebirth
by ericaj318
Summary: This is the story that follows my one-shot 'Passions'. Another female wolf is joining the pack. Jeremy x OC
1. Chapter 1

The following morning, Bryn woke up next to Jeremy, half hoping most of last night had been a dream. She knew the moment she saw him, lying there next to her, it was all real. She got up, careful not to disturb him and packed the essential items she'd need. Once she was done, she showered and threw on leggings and a long tank top before walking out to tell her roomate she had to leave.

She explained everything with her eyes filled with tears. Once she was done, she walked back toward her bedroom to see Jeremy standing there waiting on her. "You did well," he complimented. He was ready to leave and he had her bag swung over his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" he asked, keeping his tone soft and tender.

Bryn shrugged her shoulders as she forced a simple nod in reply. Jeremy felt badly for pulling her away from a promising future but he knew it needed to be done as he escorted her to his car and they began the drive to Stonehaven.

"What will life be like in your world?" she asked, breaking the long silence.

Jeremy looked over at her as he replied, "We will train you to fight and we act as a family unit. Your place isn't decided yet but at this time we are fighting a war with a dangerous male witch and that is our only concern. You are going to be a great asset, I can tell already," he explained.

She looked down, "I've never fought. I only change when I need to and I don't even know how to throw a punch."

"It's in your blood," he answered, "Don't worry too much. Most of it will come naturally to you. Nick will be a great teacher. Any other questions?"

The confidence she had the night before as a college senior who ruled campus was gone as she tried to embrace her new role and her new life. Yesterday, she would have told him how things would go down but now he was her alpha and she had to yield to him. "What about us?" she asked, her tone timid which he hadn't heard before, "I mean, I get it if it was just a one night thing."

Jeremy shook his head, also concerned with what sleeping with her would do to his pack, "It wasn't a one night thing but we don't need to pursue anything just now. Once we get control of the situation at hand then we can figure out us. Would you like to begin your training today?" he asked, changing the subject.

"If we're in as much danger as you described then I probably should. How many wolves live at your home?" she asked, curious about how his world worked.

"Currently there are five of us living in the house," he replied, "We just handled a threat involving non pack wolves and it decreased our numbers. I have alphas trying to take my pack away and I'm just hoping to find a solution," he explained more than he cared to, unloading his emotions for the first time in a long time.

Bryn looked out the window, scared, "Maybe I should have stayed. Your world sounds terrifying," she replied, her voice shaky.

Jeremy took a deep breath along with a sigh, "It's not all doom and gloom, Bryn. We have a lot of good in our pack as well. We just have to handle the bad to reclaim it. Maybe I should train with your today instead since you already have a familiarity with me," he mused outloud.

Bryn looked back his way, her eyes lit up slightly more, "Yes, I would like that very much."

The two rode the rest of the way in silence until the reached Stonehaven, unprepared for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy pulled up through the gates of Stonehaven, glancing over at Bryn to gauge her reaction. She was looking out at the grounds with a small grin on her face which faded just as quickly as it showed up before the SUV parked and she and Jeremy got out of the car.

"Welcome home," he said with a smile crossing his lips, "Come inside and I'll introduce you to the rest of the pack and the witches, if they're here."

Bryn nodded, following him through the front doors of the large house, "I know I made fun of the estate's name but it is beautiful," she commented.

Jeremy gave a simple nod in return as he guided her through to his office where he had the others waiting for to meet Bryn. "Bryn, these are the members of your new family. This is Elena, our other female, Clay, and Nick," he moved his hand to gesture to each wolf before he saw the witches walking into the room, "Ah, these are our guests. Bryn Henderson, please meet Ruth and Paige. They are helping us defeat the warlock I mentioned and get back Savannah."

Bryn raised a hand to wave at all of them, "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm not sure how I'll feel about this or fit in with you, but I'm willing to try my best."

"You're a born female wolf?" Elena asked, stepping toward her, "That's unheard of. Who are your parents?"

Jeremy was about to intercede, but Bryn answered, "I don't know," she began, "I was put up for adoption as a baby. I was raised by a pair of normal upstate New Yorkers and I changed for the first time as a child. Luckily, my parents were never aware of my true nature. I'm sorry, I don't know more to tell you," she finished as she looked at Jeremy for a sign that she was doing alright. "I thought you said there were five members of this pack?" she added, realizing she'd only met four.

Jeremy moved forward, "Logan is not here right now. He impregnated her and he's having a hard time dealing with our process, but we are hopeful he'll return," he replied.

Bryn nodded before speaking, "Well, if we're in some kind of huge war, it would be best to teach me how to fight."

Jeremy nodded, "If you will all excuse me, I'm going to show Bryn her room and then begin her training."

Nick stepped forward, "I can do it," he offered, "I've trained everyone else," he added with a confused look on his face.

Jeremy smiled, "I know that, Nick, but Bryn has already bonded with me and I think her acclamation will be easier if I do it," he looked to the rest, "Continue our mission and keep me updated," he added before walking toward the stairs with Bryn, close by.

"If it's a problem for me to have you help me train, I can let Nick do it," Bryn broke the silence as Jeremy stopped in front of a door.

He opened it and gestured for her to go in first, "It's really no trouble at all. Nick is helping us in many ways, so he needs to stay focused," he changed the subject as he placed her bag down on the four poster bed in front of them, "This is your room. I hope it will be alright," he added, feeling strangely nervous at her reactions to each and every moment with her.

Bryn smiled as she looked around the room, "This is definitely a huge bonus when it comes to my new life, here," she was nearly beaming before she looked at Jeremy, "Where's your room?" she asked until she saw a look cross his face, she couldn't quite recognize, so she added, "Just in case I need something."

He nodded, "I'm sorry for my hesitation. It's just not common for an Alpha to have a mate, yes that sounds trite but it's the term we use, and I'm not sure how to approach it all. However, my room is the very last one down this hallway," he explained, hoping she'd find some comfort in his explanation.

Bryn nodded, "No worries, I'm just not used to an old fashioned relationship. Where I'm from, we just have casual sex and a few dates, here and there," she replied, "How about we begin the training, unless I need a tour of the entire place?"

Jeremy smiled softly at her inquiry, "You are much better then the relationships you've explained. Let me show you our home and then we'll go outside and begin, what will become, your daily routine," he offered as he ushered her back out of her new room and began to show her all of Stonehaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, as signs of evening began to appear, Jeremy led Bryn outside where he would begin her training.

"Have you ever fought as a wolf, with any creature? How do you hunt?" he asked as he began their lesson.

Bryn shrugged, "I have never hunted. Regular meals have always been enough for me and I've never fought, even in wolf form," she replied.

Jeremy seemed surprised at her response as he continued, "It looks like we will be starting with the basics. How about exercise? Do you do anything to stay in shape?"

"Yoga," she stated, her face scrunching at the ridiculous sound of all her answers and how she was expected to become a warrior, "Hopefully I'm a fast learner," she added optimistically.

Jeremy let a small smile slip at her expressions before he began, "We'll begin with the basics in fighting and move on from there. What I'd like to do first, is to see how you move defensively. You should have already honed instincts for this aspect, so we shall see where you stand," he explained, "I won't warn you so be ready for my attack and react as if you need to, not only stop me, but hurt me, understood?"

Bryn nodded as she watched him and raised her fists, like she'd seen in boxing movies, trying to prepare for what he would do. Jeremy lunged forward, reaching out his hands in a motion to grab Bryn. She watched his motions and moved her arms into a cross shape on her chest and when Jeremy made contact with her, she pulled her arms apart sending him back to the ground.

Bryn felt terrible as she moved toward him, getting down on her knees, "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" she asked panicked.

Jeremy sat up, balancing his breathing, "I'm fine and impressed," he began as he took the hand she was offering and got up, "I knew you had instinct and I'm very glad to see it does kick in when needed. What we have to do is find a way for you to channel it in an offensive manner," he explained, looking at her proudly.

Bryn nodded, unsure of how to feel, "Let's do it again, just in case it was some kind of beginner's luck," she suggested.

He agreed as he moved back to distance himself and ready for another attack. Bryn prepared as well, lifting her arms defensively while watching him as he began to move around her, slowly in circles.

As Bryn was staying alert, she suddenly felt Jeremy's arms wrap around her from behind, locking her own arms within his, preventing her from movement. She thought over options while staying still to prevent energy loss from struggle. Finally, she made a decision as she reared her head back toward his, slamming into him and causing him to fall back to the grass, but he didn't release her and had her still trapped, laying on top of him on the ground.

Bryn moved her leg behind his, attempting to distract him into losing his grip but she was unsuccessful until she was finally able to roll her body and found herself laying on top of him, looking down into his eyes. She didn't hesitate as she leaned down and placed her lips to his, her hands running over his vest until she reached down and began undoing the buttons.

Jeremy gave in, against his better judgement, running his own fingers slowly up her back and into her hair. Just as her hands reached his belt, he stopped her quickly placing his hands on top of hers.

"We can't," he panted, "I'm sorry but it's not right yet," he urged as he helped her off of him, "We should call it a night, for now. Do you need help finding your room or will you be alright?" he asked, his mind focusing only on the physical needs she'd unlocked.

Bryn shook her head, "I'll find it alright," she added, "I'm sorry."

Jeremy didn't reply as he got up and walked away, leaving Bryn unsure of her status in her new life because she wanted to be with him, and it was the only positive she'd been able to find so far.


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed and Bryn noticed Jeremy was avoiding her when possible and the other Alphas had appeared at Stonehaven to try their best to unseat Jeremy.

Bryn walked into the kitchen and found Jeremy, without Ruth for once, and she decided to make an attempt with him, "Jeremy, how are you? Is there anything I can do to help you with these other Alphas?" she asked, making conversation to help him feel at ease.

Jeremy shook his head, "Stay out of sight as I've instructed. They cannot know there is another female, not now."

Bryn nodded, "I can do that," she segued into another avenue of talk, "I know I came on too strong with you before, but I'd like to try again and take things slow. Would it be possible for us to go on a walk on the grounds this evening? No talk of sex, just a chance to get to know each other better," she proposed, her voice timid, afraid of the damage she'd already caused.

Jeremy didn't respond, allowing Bryn to continue and make her case for their chance at being a couple. "Elena and Clay are together and, from what I've seen, you plan to leave the pack to one of them someday when you step down. They won't end their relationship to keep the Alpha single. And, Nick has been sleeping with Paige while Logan has gotten a woman pregnant, though I haven't met him. I just don't understand why you are the only one who has to refrain from intimacy," she revealed, her voice completely vulnerable as she laid out what she'd learned. "I know we've only known each other for a few weeks but I feel so connected to you," she confessed causing him to finally stop what he was doing and look into her eyes.

"I feel it too which is why I've chosen to distance myself from you," he replied, "I don't know if I can be an Alpha and someone's lover and that is why I've chosen to pull back from contact with you. However, a walk does not sound like any trouble and I would like a chance to know you better, would you like to leave in an hour?"

She nodded and smiled, "I will be back downstairs soon," she disappeared and went back to her room in case any of the other Alpha's showed up while also hoping she had packed something of her clothes worthy of a real date with Jeremy Danvers.

Bryn searched through her bag and found a pair of dark skinny jeans, a lacy cream tank and a pair of low heeled ankle boots. "This will do the trick," she said aloud as she changed and grabbed a form fitting caramel jacket to complete her look, proud she'd packed at least a few cute items.

As the time neared, Bryn walked back down the stairs to the kitchen where she found Jeremy talking to Ruth causing her to feel slightly jealous as she looked on.

Bryn cleared her throat to announce her presence and Jeremy looked up, reacting to her without noticing, "Bryn, you're right on time," he looked back at Ruth, "We'll continue this discussion later, alright?"

Ruth nodded, "Of course, but don't be long. I am quite sure the end of the witches and finding Savannah are slightly more important then your date," she added, in a snippy tone.

Jeremy gave her a simple nod in reply as she left and he opened the door for Bryn so they could begin their walk. "I'm sorry about Ruth," he began, "She believes the end of their kind could have an effect on us as well, and she wants us to figure out how to defeat Alastor. I believe if the end may be as near as she believes, then we should do the things we love," he explained as they began to walk toward the East along the grounds of Stonehaven.

Bryn nodded, "I understand. Did you have any luck with your Alpha problem? It seems like the least difficult issue you're currently facing," she questioned.

Jeremy let out a subtle smile as he replied, "We have a plan that should take care of them, it turns out there is more going on behind the scenes," he changed the subject, "How are you acclimating to life here?"

"I like it a lot more then I expected I would," she began, "I can't lie and say I don't miss my life and my friends. I was just about to graduate which was one of my biggest goals, but at the same time, this all feels so much more fulfilling."

"That's good to hear, though I am sorry we pulled you away from the life you wanted to lead," he answered, sympathetically, "We are so happy to have you here and as you can see, we need you. Perhaps when this is all done and we have a bit of peace, you can finish your semester. I would never wish to take away your dream for graduation," he stated, optimistically, smiling as he saw her lips curl into the first real grin he'd seen on her face since the night they'd met.

"I have to ask you something, and I'm worried it's going to make you angry," she began, changing the mood between them as she looked into his eyes, "I've noticed you and Ruth spend a lot of time together, and I can't help but wonder if your reservations with me are because of something between the two of you," she laid out her theory for the first time outloud, though she had been thinking it since her first few days at Stonehaven.

Jeremy was taken aback by her question, surprised she'd thought he was interested in Ruth the same way he was with her. He took a breath and replied, "My hesitation has nothing to do with Ruth. She is a lovely woman but the time I spend with her is to help her cause, not for romantic purposes. I haven't felt the attraction to a woman many times since becoming Alpha and you are the only one I've allowed myself to seriously consider. Does any of what I've said make any sense? Don't waste time worrying over my time with Ruth because my mind is caught up with thoughts of you," her confessed, part of him wishing he hadn't been so forthcoming.

Bryn felt slightly embarrassed by her admission, but also calm and pleased, "I can't say your words don't make me happy," she began, "I'm a small town girl who happens to be a werewolf and for most of my years, I never felt any serious connection to any man I've been with. You have brought feelings out in me that I don't even understand, but I do know that they mean for me to be near you, which is great since this is where I need to be," she explained. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on his elbow, as they walked, "I would very much like you to give us a chance, even if it's small things like this. I don't need to have sex with you to enjoy your company," she proposed, her eyes showing how deeply she felt about him, which he already knew.

Jeremy took a deep breath and walked with her in silence for a while before he could find the words to respond. "Bryn, I agree to your terms but I want to amend them slightly," he began, "This conversation along with the feelings I have had since I first laid eyes on you, lead me to know that I want to be with you, fully. Spending my days wondering if I should or shouldn't is no way to handle this, and if these last few weeks with my pack have taught me anything, you can't waste time," he revealed as he removed his arm from her touch and grasped her hand, wrapping her fingers into his, causing her to smile, her cheeks reddening as the moonlight caught her face.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This section ventures into an 'M' rating

* * *

The other Alphas left Stonehaven within the week allowing Jeremy more time to himself which he chose to spend with Bryn. He walked up the stairs to her room, as the daylight dwindled outside, and knocked.

"Come in," he heard her voice on the other side as he opened the door and walked in to see her on the bed, waiting for him in only her bra and underwear, "I was staring to get worried you wouldn't show," she said with a pouty lip.

Jeremy moved slowly and deliberately toward her, a grin crossing his lips as he removed his vest, "I'm terribly sorry but I had a few matters to tie up before retiring for the night. How can I make it up to you?" he asked, his voice low as he reached the bed and moved onto her, tracing her body with his fingers.

Bryn got a wicked grin on her face while she moved to undo the buttons on his shirt, "I can think of a few things," she replied as she finished and pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, revealing his toned chest underneath.

She lifted her head from the bed to meet his face and began kissing him, nipping at his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth as she felt herself begin to feel more ready. His hands moved to her waist where he used his thumb to remove her panties, sending them to the floor, moving his own pelvis to hers even with his pants still on.

Bryn growled as she felt his erection against her and moved her hands slowly down his chest until she reached his belt which she undid and then moved to his pants before she used her feet to push them down to the ground with the rest of his clothes. "Don't wait any longer," she whispered, panting as she felt her need for him deep within her.

Jeremy smiled down at her, running his hand through her curls as he moved inside of her and began thrusting harder and harder with each moan she voiced.

* * *

"Jeremy, we have a problem," Elena began the next morning as the pack and the witches gathered in the kitchen for breakfast.

Jeremy looked up from his coffee, "What's going on?" he asked, noticing Clay was the only one absent as he mindlessly moved his hand over Bryn's.

Elena couldn't resist a small smile at Jeremy's happiness before she regained her composure and explained, "Clay is acting strange and I'm worried he's been pulled into the guise of Alastor or he's being possessed," she revealed her concerns.

Ruth spoke next, "What evidence do you have of this? If you're right then this is a very serious matter," she revealed, worry evident in her voice.

"I can't explain it but I know something is wrong," Elena replied, "Is there a way to test my theory?"

Paige nodded before Ruth could answer, "We can do a spell but I have to warn you, if he is under Alastor's thrall then the only way to release him is through a stab to the stomach," she revealed.

Jeremy shook his head, "We aren't going to murder Clay. Let's do this test you mentioned and then regroup from there," he said, logically laying out the situation.

Paige and Ruth nodded before getting up from the table and heading to the basement to begin their work and discover if Clay was truly under the spell of Alastor.

Elena left the house as well hoping a run would ease her worries while Nick moved quickly to clean up the kitchen so he could join Paige and Ruth, watch over them, leaving Jeremy and Bryn, alone.

"If Alastor is attempting to control one of us, does that mean he's upping his game?" she asked as she turned in her seat to look at Jeremy, running her hand up his arm to rest it on his shoulder.

Jeremy shook his head as he let out a sigh, "I don't know but it can't be a sign of anything good. We need to increase your training in case the fight is coming sooner then we thought."

She nodded, "Of course, but let Nick do it," she said, "You need to focus on leading us as we move forward."

Jeremy looked over at her, his eyes revealing his distaste for her plan, but he ceded, "You're right, of course, but I'll miss the added time with you. We'll have to make up for it elsewhere," he added with a small wink.

"I can think of a few ways that will be possible," she smiled before standing up from her seat and leaning down, pulling his face to hers before placing her lips to his, engaging in a slow, sultry kiss, before she let go.

"When all of this ends," he began as she was on her way to the basement to retrieve Nick, "Do you want to find your parents, or at least who they were?"

Bryn shook her head, "I am happy with who I am and who I've become. No need to tamper with that," she added before she disappeared through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A month passed after healing Clay and there was no more interactions from Alastor with either the wolves or the witches, but the team was on edge even with the growing relationship Jeremy and Bryn were deep within.

"How is it that we've known eachother for a few months but I feel like it's been years?" Bryn asked as she woke and rolled over to see Jeremy watching her, a subtle smile on his lips.

He looked down at her and shook his head, "Some connections take years to cultivate while others happen almost instantly and there is no explanation for either, but I'm glad we are apart of the latter group," he revealed as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I think the happiness is going to my gut," she replied as she lifted the sheet to reveal her stomach which had begun to poke out, "You'd think with all the working out, I'd be in tip top shape," she mused.

Jeremy was suddenly curious about her comment as he reached down, under the sheets, and placed his hand on her abdomen, "How long has this been happening?" he asked, switching from boyfriend mode to Alpha mode, instantly.

Bryn shrugged, "I don't know, maybe over the last week. I was tired for the last month, thanks to all the extra training but now I'm gaining weight instead of muscle. It's strange, isn't it?" she asked.

Jeremy nodded, "Yes, very much so, but we will investigate it soon. Paige and Ruth are planning to leave today since we've heard nothing from Alastor and I need to make sure we know what to watch out for if he makes a move once their gone."

She nodded as well, "Sounds like a plan. I'll get to training for the day," she said as she stood from the bed, revealing her stomach in full, causing her to sigh, "See you later on today."

Bryn got dressed and went down the stairs to find Nick, but instead she saw Ruth on the sofa in Jeremy's office, leaning forward from a nosebleed.

"Ruth, are you ok?" she asked as she rushed forward and grabbed napkins.

She looked up, "It's the undoing, it's begun. We thought Alastor had eased away but he was just staying quiet to initiate his final plan," Ruth explained.

"What's our plan?" she asked as Jeremy entered the room, also startled by the sight, "Can we find him through a spell?"

Ruth shook her head but her attention shifted as her eyes darted to Bryn's stomach, "You're expecting," she stated, her tone confident as Bryn looked at Jeremy with confusion across her face.

"How can I be so visibly far along if I have only known Jeremy for almost four months? If I was, I would only be a few weeks at most," Bryn replied, her hand moving to her belly without thought.

Jeremy nodded, though he wasn't as surprised, "You're a female werewolf, and the first to be pregnant. We don't know how the gestation works. Wolves only carry their young inside for forty-five days, so you might be doing something in between their time and a human's time," he theorized before looking at Ruth, "How did you know?"

"I can feel it," she replied, "I could see the aura around her abdomen once I was able to focus. Congratulations, this is quite a big step in your young relationship with each other," she added.

Bryn wasn't sure how to react so she walked out of the room, outside where she began jogging to free her mind of some of the thoughts racing through it. How would she find out how far along she was because she couldn't go to a normal obgyn, not with her wolf genes.

Jeremy spoke to Ruth for a moment more before he raced out of the house after Bryn. He had to run at sprint but eventually he caught up to her.

"Bryn, slow down," he yelled to get her attention, "I know this is a lot but we will handle it," he reassured her as he caught up to her as she slowed down.

"I barely know you and we're having a baby," she replied, "Not to mention, I have no idea how long it'll last so labor will be an even bigger surprise," she thought outloud, her voice consumed with worry.

Jeremy grasped her shoulders in his hands, "We'll do this together, Bryn. There is nothing I've wanted more, in my life, then a family, one with even deeper ties then the pack and I have. Ruth offered to use a crystal to gauge your pregnancy and that way we won't be as shocked. Will you come back to the house so we can do that?" he asked, moving to grasp her hands in his.

Bryn nodded, "I don't see why not, are you sure this is something you really want?" she asked, knowing she had already fallen in love with their baby and the idea of him as the Father, the moment Ruth revealed her condition.

Jeremy nodded as he led her back to the house, pausing as they neared the front door, yelling out in sudden pain.

"What's wrong?" Bryn asked, her voice filled with panic.

Jeremy caught his breath for a moment to respond, "Go let Ruth look at you. I'm changing and I can't stop it. They may be right about the undoing affecting us too," he added as he turned to run toward the woods, leaving Bryn worried as she walked into the house.

Ruth was waiting on her, "Lie down and I'll see how things are going," she revealed, "Where's Jeremy?"

Bryn responded as she laid on the couch, shocked again by the sight of her stomach but relieved to know why, "He began to change and couldn't stop it," she answered.

Ruth nodded as she pulled out a crystal, hanging from a string, and began to swing it back and forth over Bryn's bump. Finally, Ruth spoke, "You're gestational period is six months instead of nine and you are moving into your third month which is the second trimester for you. You will deliver in three months and it will be painful," she finished as she removed the device just as Jeremy walked into the room.

Ruth repeated what she'd revealed for him as Bryn sat and mulled over the information, herself, relieved she had more then a month but overwhelmed she only had three. Her attention was brought back in the moment when she heard Ruth explain that the end of the witches lifts the werewolf curse to leave just wolves and men, some unable to change back ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do we do?" Bryn asked, choosing to move her focus to Alastor and leaving her impending motherhood for another time.

Ruth shook her head, "The only place where my powers may be strong enough to defeat him is the catacombs, where all of our original power resides. I have to go there," she replied.

"I'll go with you as an added level of protection," Jeremy replied, "I can call Nick, Clay, Elena and Paige back to meet us there."

Bryn stood from the sofa, noticing a worried look from Jeremy that she'd have to learn to get used to, "I'm in too. We'll need all the strength we can get."

Jeremy shook his head, "Under no circumstances are you to be anywhere near this. You have to stay safe," he ordered but Ruth raised her hand to interject.

"If you wish her to stay, that is your right, but your child is well protected within Bryn," Ruth explained, allowing Bryn to make her offer a second time.

Jeremy still shook his head, "I need to know you're safe and I can't do that if you're out there with us. I won't be able to focus on the mission. Please just stay here and let us handle this. Don't change," he added.

Bryn shrugged her shoulders, "I won't but I have to admit, I haven't felt the urge or the need, at all," she revealed.

Jeremy shook his head, "Elena said the same thing when I called on my way back inside. It must be something to do with you two being females," he looked at Ruth, "Go start the car and we'll go end this."

Ruth nodded and left Jeremy alone with Bryn. He walked over to her, placing one hand on her face and the other on her stomach, "I'll be back soon," he whispered before leaning forward and placing his lips to hers. She kissed back, reaching her hands up his arms neck until they broke the kiss.

"You better because I'm not raising whatever we created inside of me by myself," she teased as she let him go which he grinned at before he left Stonehaven, Bryn moved to the couch and sat down wondering how long before she would start going mad from worry and cabin fever.

Bryn paced the house, staying inside in case Alastor came to Stonehaven, until she began looking for something to entertain her. There was no TV and she couldn't find any games or even a deck of cards. She chose to do yoga to ease her mind as she awaited the return of her pack, but mostly for Jeremy.

Finally, Bryn fell asleep as she laid down on the couch, pulling a small blanket over top of her, and she didn't wake again until dawn when Jeremy and the others walked through the front door. Jeremy moved toward the couch, his face bruised with a few cuts, as he got down on his knees to look at Bryn, gentle so as not to wake her.

"I'm glad you're back," she replied, her voice soft as she reached out and gently touched one of his wounds, "Are you alright? Did everyone come back?"

Jeremy shook his head, "I didn't want to wake you," he began which she smiled at and said, "I just woke up before the door opened. You didn't wake me," she revealed so he would continue. He smiled before he spoke, "Ruth didn't make it, but yes, I am alright. These cuts will heal," he answered.

Bryn moved to sit up on the couch, "How did she die?" her heart broke as she had become close to Ruth after her initial jealousy wore off.

"She gave herself so Elena could live," he replied as she joined her on the couch pulling her into his arms as the rest of the pack walked in, Bryn's baby bump visible for the first time.

Nick was the first to speak, "Um, Jeremy, do you and Bryn have some news for us?" he asked, pointing straight at her stomach without thinking while Clay and Elena nodded beside him.

Jeremy's face beamed for the first time, the pack had ever seen, as he nodded, "Yes, it turns out Bryn is three months pregnant and because of her wolf status, she will deliver at some point during month six," he explained.

Bryn added, "We were just as surprised as you guys are, in fact, Ruth revealed the news this morning. I thought I was just gaining weight even though I was working out constantly," she revealed with a laugh.

Elena spoke next, "Congratulations, you two! This is such great news to come home to after the hell we've been through and I am so excited to have a baby in the house," she added, her voice growing more high pitched as she spoke.

Clay congratulated them as well before the pack left the room to allow Jeremy and Bryn to have time together.

"Well, should we move into the same room officially?" Bryn asked with a laugh as their relationship had leaped huge steps forward in a day's time.

Jeremy laughed softly, "I guess so. Who would have thought just shortly after meeting in that bar, well tracking you to it, we would be here. Together and expecting a baby," he mused aloud, "It's too much to believe but surprisingly, the best way it could ever happen for us."

"It does feel oddly right, doesn't it?" she agreed, "It's a lot to take in but at the same time, it's right. I can think of a way we could celebrate the good news," she teased causing him to release her and turn to look at her.

"What are you getting at, Beautiful?" he replied but didn't need an answer as he watched her slip down from the couch to the floor, moving onto her knees between his legs.

"No reason to slow down, anymore," she stated as she moved to his buckle and began undoing it, slowly, grinning as she watched the anticipation in Jeremy's eyes….


End file.
